Waiting on you
by kuramasflame
Summary: Bella's a Waitress at Billy's Bar and she deals with drunks all day but one day she meets ones sexy brother, will a romance bloom? Edward x Bella
1. Chapter 1: Drunk and Disorderly

_A/N: O.k. everyone Chapter 1 of "Waiting on you" I'm excited to see what happens as I writes this. Now this is going to be a Bella and Edward story but a kind of funny romance one that I think a lot of the fans want or at least I do (no worries there will be a reason for the M rating I promise), I really like seeing Edward with a personality in the fanfics I read and write. I'll try and put most of the main cast of the books in the story as it goes along, I have not a clue how long I'll make this maybe 10 Chapters maybe more maybe less but I don't know. Also I'm laughing to myself at the moment for putting this up because I did read in Robert Pattinson's GQ interview that he does read the fanfic and said that some are "quite good" so needless to say I'm a little nervous on how I write this lol I mean like what if a interviewer asks him if he's read any good or bad fanfics and say's mine was bad, I'd be laughing but I'd just be like "I'm never ever putting anything out ever!" lol but I'll be even more and he says its good and the press finds out who I am and want to interview the crap out of me and label me as a Twilight fan girl perv. lol idk lol, but enough of me talking let's get to the story!_

_Drum Roll............_

Chapter 1

How many times has this happened to me now, oh I'd say about the 5th time tonight. Being a waitress you have to deal with a lot of crap, guys hitting on you, wifes giving you the evil eye for their husbands looking at you, I mean come on its not my fault the owner made all of su wear skin tight skirts. But hands down the worst thing was closing and getting ride's for all the drunks or calling random people at 3 in the morning saying something along the lines of "There is someone by the name of _____ here and well he/she is pretty drunk and he/she needs a ride home." This then would prompt 2 reactions. 1. "o.k. just give me a couple and I'll be there." or the more common "Here's the address, just call a cab." Luckily the cabbie that took the drunks home was a good friend Mike Newton, so I trusted him to get them there safely.

Tonight's drunk was really big, not fat just muscular like a football frat boy. I went over to him maybe he had someone I could call. "Hey we're closing you have anyone I can call for you?"

"Yeah my brother Edward, he'll pick me up, here's my cell sweet cheek" he said handing me his phone. I look though the address book, not surprised to find a couple girls in it labeled 'hot stuff' and 'Booty call'. I found the number for the Edward. It rang a couple times before it was answered by the sexiest grown I'd ever heard.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing calling me up at this unholy hour, you better not be calling to tell me what girl you got to sleep with you" the sweet velvet voice said annoyed.

"uh well good thing he's not talking, he's passed out cold drunk and I'm a waitress here at Billy's Bar, and he said to call you to come pick him up" in my normal voice at least what I hoped was.

"Oh I'm very sorry; I understand completely I'll be right down to pick up that idiot before anything else happens, Miss..."

"Bella Swan, no problem, but I'd hurry he's been hitting on one of the other waitress, Rosalie and I think she may take him to the back room any minute." I said with a laugh which he returned. Rose was what I liked to call your real life Barbie Doll that was missing a few IQ points, but not as dumb as all those blond diva's in Hollywood. But it was truly uncanny how much when Emmett was sober and standing next to Rose they did look like Barbie and freaking Ken.

"Alright Miss Bella Swan, I'll be there soon to make sure no child is conceived with as low of an IQ that it would be smart" I gave a giggle, he was funny and smart and had one hell of a voice, I swear when he said my name my knees went momentarily weak, only thing that would make it better would be if he had looks too.

"O.k. the front maybe locked so just knock 5 times and I'll know it's you" he agreed and we both hung up. Now all that was left was to wait for the 5 magic knocks.

_B/C_

_Alight guys that's my first Edward x Bella fanfic I hope you all like it comment and tell me what you think, nothing negative please. I'm writing chapter 2 right now on paper…sorry that's what I do I have write it down on paper then type it up or I get lost so yeah shouldn't be too long though I might even hold contest's for ideas when I'm all out or I just went blank with the story._

_Yes I know Billy's Bar as in Billy Black, Jacob's dad now I'm not going to tell you what Jacob's role is in this story but it will be reveled in the next chapter soooo…_

_Stay Tuned ~_


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting best left to pro's

_Hey guys sorry for the insane delay I've been busy like crazy, washer and dryer broke went to go see Harry Potter trying to find a job, trying to write my own book that I've been writing for close to 8 months. Like I said very busy I just didn't find a good time to start writing the second chapter of 'Waiting on you' but I did it last night and I love how it turned out, I'm a huge Alice and Jasper fan and I did put them in this chapter a little there will be more of them in either the next chapter of the one after that. It's just that right now I'm trying to find a good balance between writing a job hunting, not to mention freaking out about all the stuff coming out about New Moon that I'm excited to see including some clips that will be shown this week at Comic-con, no I'm not going sadly but that don't mean someone won't record it and put it on Youtube, and when they do I'll make sure to put up an A/N that has the links in it so ya'll can see and freak out like I will. Anyways here's chapter 2 of 'Waiting on you' enjoy!_

_Chapter song: "Time is running out" by: Muse_

_(I bet this is the Muse song that's going to be on the New Moon soundtrack)_

Chapter 2

"Oh god he's heading for the jukebox, Jaz could you go get him" I asked our bartender Jasper Witlock, a good old southern boy from Texas that one of our waitresses, Alice has a crush on. I mean he wasn't bad looking at all, with his blond hair and deep blue eyes all he had to do was turn on that southern charm that all the women around here loved. But he told me that he only did it to see Alice get all jealous, because as he put it 'she's just so darn cute pouting.' Jasper didn't have any problem with getting Emmett back to his seat, and just in case he unplugged the jukebox.

"So Bells how'd they treat you tonight, good tips I hope." Jasper asked cleaning off the counter at the bar.

"Yeah about $150 tonight, hey here's a tip for you take Alice on a date with all that southern flirt money you got there, you know she likes you if you do it soon someone else might. I'm just saying because I love you both." I said and it was true, Alice was like a sister to me, she and Jasper just fit, but they still hadn't gone on one single date.

"I'm wooing her" we both said at the same time, that's always what he said when I brought the subject up.

"Alice isn't that shallow that you need to save up to get her something Jaz." I said still kind of offended that he might just want to buy her over with his money; she wasn't that kind of girl at all.

"Bells stop grilling the poor guy he has his ways" I turned to see my friend and our bouncer/body guard and owners son Jacob Black, we'd known each other since we wer babies here, our dad's were lifelong friends.

"So what has he tried his _'ways'_ on you Jake, cause honestly Alice is getting a little tired of waiting on Jaz. I mean she gets hit on a lot by guys, she could easily have her pickings of anyone." I said trying to spark some jealously or something out of Jasper. I don't know if it worked I'd have to wait until tomorrow to see if he would do anything.

"Bells shouldn't you be getting home its late, your dad already called to see if you left yet." Jake asked sitting on the bar stool next to me.

"Not until Mr. Drunk here is safely at his house, you know me Jake." I said one again telling him what he already knew about me.

*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock* I jumped up at the sound, that was him, Edward. Emmett's brother with the amazing voice over the phone. I went over to the door and opened it before Jake could protest, there in the doorway he was tall and handsome with a smile on his face that made my knee's want to give way. Then he spoke.

"Are you Miss Bella Swan?"

All I could do was nod the phone and my imagination did him no justice he was beyond anything I could imagine.

_TBC……_

_Hope ya'll liked it yeah cliffhangers I love using them when I'm writing but hate them when I'm reading a good story lol so yeah I'm a fan, I'm thinking about having a contest soon maybe for the next one or the one after that the prize being that that chapter or upcoming chapter will be decanted to the winner, but I'll update you guys on that so…_

_Stand By…_


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

_A/N: Alright everyone here is chapter 3, I know it's taken forever to me to post this but like in the last chapter's A/N I explained that I'm doing a lot of work, still trying to find a job. But I did apply to college which I'm really excited for. Also how AMAZING was New Moon! OH MY GOD! TAYLOR HOT! *drools* Well here is Chapter 3 of 'Waiting on you' sorry you all waited so long enjoy!_

_Chapter Song: 'Your Call' By Secondhand Serenade_

Chapter 3

"So may I come in or…" Edward's velvet voice said leaning down to look me in the eyes more deeply, if that was even possible.

Just when I was about to answer I felt a pair of arm's pick me up and swing me behind a huge mass of muscles. I knew who it was "for crying out loud Jake!" I screamed looking at him now madder than anything. As my angry glare locked to his hands now wrapped in a fist holding Edwards shirt. "Jake you let go of him now!!!!" I yelled but Jake didn't listen.

"Bella you are so carless what if this guy isn't that drunks brother and just someone who has been to the bar and is a stalker" Jake said still holding tight to Edward's shirt.

"Put him down Jake, I know that's Emmett's brother because the guy I talked to over the phone had his voice." I say now grabbing Jake's hand and putting myself between Edward and Jake. Once Jake saw me do this he let go and staked out the back door murmuring something under his breath that I'm sure was rude.

"Sorry about that he's like an over protective dog, sometimes you just need to smack him with a newspaper (lol had too). Please come in" I say turning and talking to Edward who was flatting out his shirt.

"No problem, I understand why he did it, you are very attractive and I bet men hit on you" he said walking in and to his brother. "Hey drunkie, time to head home, I can't believe you haven't died of liver failure." Emmett raised his head, smiled then passed out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So you need help carrying him out he is really big…not that I'm saying your weak, it's just big generally goes with heavy…I'll shut up now" I said blushing. I looked up and saw him with a smirk on his face that was even more stunning then the one he used to get in this smile went all the way up to his eyes.

"I believe I can handle him, that or Jasper could just help me?" he said looking over to Jasper with a wave as Jasper wove back. I'd wished I'd known the face I was making at that moment because I heard them both laugh.

"Uh well I'll get the door's for you then" I ran to the front door and opened it, Edward came though it with one of Emmett's large biceps around his neck with him dragging along. I ran over to the car and opened the back seat door. Edward shoved Emmett into the back and closed the door and turned to me with a smile.

"I want to thank you again for taking care of my brother; he would be lost without reasonable people around him." Edward said rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"No biggie Edward that's my job to make sure people get home o.k. hey call me when you get him home, ah hold on I'll give you my cell number since I'll be heading home." Without thinking I pulled the pen out of the pocket of my apron and wrote my number down on his palm.

He looked at the number, smiled and nodded "you sure care" he said looking up.

"Well yeah they have to get home and then come back for me to have a job" I said joking. He looked at me with a worried look "It's a joke Edward geez."

"Oh o.k. well goodnight Bella" he said getting into the driver's seat and drove off.

"I love the way he says my name" I say walking back into the bar to have a little talk with a certain bartender.

_TBC…_

_Yeah I thought it would be kind of funny to have it so that Jasper knows Edward and that he's never mentioned him to Bella who is crazy single. Well I have no idea when the next chapter will come out but that is due to I'm writing another fan fiction right now that is kind of a Romance Drama, and college and Christmas and brothers 18__th__ birthday. So yeah just stay tuned I know it won't be as long as this one took. _


	4. Chapter 4: Falling for you Happy VDay

_Alright so I'm somewhat back to writing my stories again, the reason why I haven't been writing is one word, COLLEGE. I'm taking Acting, Drawing and English classes so I have my hands full with the homework and making new friends. I'm sure you'll all forgive me knowing that I'm super busy. And since tomorrow is V-day I thought "what a better way to put out a chapter" so this chapter will be about everyone at the bar getting all V-day crazy. Note if this story seems a little ditzy it's because I'm just writing it off the top of my head. *bows* thank you._

_Chapter Song: Owl City: Vanilla Twilight_

_Enjoy!!!_

Chapter 4

As I drove up to the bar I saw one of the worst sites ever, Pink, Purple and Red hearts in the windows. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the calendar it couldn't be that day today it was too soon wasn't it. As my eyes laid eyes on the date I let out a very loud sigh and hit my head on the steering wheel. "Damn I thought I asked for this day off, must have forgotten." I grabbed my backpack that held my uniform and my set of the bar keys, see Billy Black was like another father to me so he trusted me with a set, I would even say he trusted me more the Jake him being a hormonal 20 year old trying to get girls left and right.

I turned my key in the lock and walked in locking the door behind me as I turned around I ran into firm chest. "Hi, Jake…are those hearts in the windows your type of joke for those of use that hate this holiday…with a passion." I say stepping to the side squeezing past him.

"Hahaha Bella you're so funny, I didn't do that Alice did it, maybe trying to win over Jaz or at least to give him a hint, you should look at what she has on her uniform." Jake said laughing fallowing me into the locker room; he was acting weird all fidgety something behind his back. Then it hit me.

"Jake don't you even…." I warned him with a glare, but it was too late he pulled out a dozen white long-stem rose bouquet and shoved them into my arms and ran out. I let out a sigh and looked down at them, great there was a card. I opened it and started to read it.

**"Dear Bella,**

**I know how you feel about Valentine's Day, that you think it should be outlawed but maybe these roses will change your mind and you could be my Valentine this year like when we were kids.**

**Love Jake 3"**

I let out another sigh, oddly enough the first thing I thought of was Edward Cullen and how his brother hadn't been to the bar in the past couple weeks and he hadn't called me just to talk, maybe he blew me off, maybe he had a girlfriend…yeah that was more than likely the case. Leave it to me to flirt with a taken man.

"Good Bella you're here hurry and put these one" Alice said running into the locker room with red stockings that had pink hearts on them, oh I so didn't need this now.

"Alice you know I love you, but honestly I can't wear those things, we are going to get hit on enough tonight and I don't need any more surprise Valentine requests." I said laying the roses on the table. I just couldn't love Jake in that way and I didn't want to mislead him; I loved him more than a friend but like a sibling, I thought I made that clear.

"Well what if I told you that certain Cullen is coming tonight to the bar…" that caught my attention, but it didn't convince me she could be talking about Emmett for all I know.

"I don't care if he comes or not there is no way I'm going to wear that stuff, if he's going to like me I want him to see me how I really am." I said slipping on my non-slip heals over my normal blackish brown stockings. I wasn't telling a lie, if Edward was to like me he should like me for what I am not what is on me.

Alice sighed she knew once I was convinced on something there was no changing my mind, she pulled out a shoe box. "Could you at least wear these?" she asked setting down the shoe box next to me on the table.

I grabbed the boxed pulled open the lid and saw some red heals just like the pair I had on now, well this wasn't as bad to be honest and they did look cute. "Sure, but that's it nothing else." I told Alice but all she heard was the "Sure" and her arms where around me hugging me. Oh well a pair of red heals weren't going to kill me.

**Edwards POV**

"Come on dude you know you want to see her in that uniform again, ah those small skirts and tight shirts, Billy Black is a gift to mankind doing that. I get to see my beautiful Rose in that, I can't tell you how many times I got hard just looking at her walk" Emmett said leaning back on one of the kitchen chairs.

God I didn't want to hear this is was problem enough that I couldn't get Bella out of my head since I met her but thinking about her all the time would natural translate her into my dreams at night, resulting in me waking up in the middle of the night, starting up a cold shower and spending about a half an hour in there trying to get her out of my mind. Now thinking about her in that uniform in front of all those drunken men serving them, made me furious.

"come on you know she's working tonight Jaz even said so himself, so you know there is going to be some idiot that's going to pinch her butt or worse." Hearing Emmett calling another guy an idiot was comical, but he did have a point Jaz had said that every time V-day rolled around they always had to close up the bar early just to get the waitresses home safely. It hurt me to think of Bella getting hurt by some bar hopping scum that only saw her as a piece of ass that he would like to hit.

"Fine lets go, better to be safe than sorry, but if you get drunk I'm not driving you home you're going to sleep on a park bench where a homeless guy can do all kinds of things to you, homeless people need love too tonight, you got that?" I said making sure he knew I was serious about leaving him to sleep on a bench, in fact that might do him some good.

"Don't worry man if all goes as planned I'll be sleeping in nice soft bed with a hot blonde in my arms." Emmett said with a smirk, our families' famous smirk that would hook all the girls to us like a fish to a worm. Our mother had always said it was the males on our father's side that had this curse and that if any girls were born to our family they would be such a man killer.

I had never truly believed in our family curse until I tried it once in High School which resulted in every girl packing my locker full with love notes, I haven't done in since the last night I saw Bella.

**Bella's POV**

As I walked back to the bar to pick up a plate of Nachos and a beer I heard the door open, and well its protocol to say "Hello, Welcome to Billy Bar" in a somewhat cheerful way. Right now I wasn't so cheerful, for one my butt felt like a pin cushion, and in truth I wanted to go into the kitchen get the sharpest knife in the place, stand on top of the bar and tell every guy in there if they touched my but one more time that it would be the last thing they would be touching for a while.

"Hey beautiful Bella Swan" a familiar voice sounded behind me, I looked up into the mirror behind all the bottles of liquor and saw the face I'd been dreaming about for the past couple days; it still took my breath away. I turned around quickly so quick in fact that these stupid non-slip shoes slipped and I fell right into his arms.

"Wow Edward you got girls falling for you left and right" Emmett said with a loud laugh. We both looked over at Emmett

"Very funny" we both said at the same time.

_TBC….._

_I know I'm evil but I'll continue the story later, again I don't know when that will be per say but I hope soon. Well I hope you all liked it._


	5. Chapter 5: Two Princes

__

A/N: Hi everyone, yeah long time no update and I mean really long time, it's just I've been in college and been working really hard on my mid-terms and my finals, thankfully they are all done and I should be updating at least once every month or so. I just want to thank all of you for being so understanding, so I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you…oh and one more thing some of you may know this but some may not, but I'm an anime fan and I got to go to my first con this past month (April) and it was amazing got to meet Crispin Freeman, J. Michael Tatum, Jamie Marchi, and Vic Mignogna, they where all the nicest people, and I can't wait to go to my next one!……but right now I'm focused on getting a job and writing some more for you all. Love Yah All! *kiss kiss*

_Chapter Song: According to You by: Orianthi_

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

As I drug Edward into the back room I couldn't help but feel Alice's smiling behind me and hear her turn on Ke$ha's "blah blah blah" I walked even faster into the break room. I shoved him in just in time to cut off the lyrics before they got to his head too much. As I turned I could tell he had heard the song enough to know the lyrics, he had a smirk on his face, why was I so hot hummmm Jake must not have turned the AC on…or was it cause I was alone in a room with him. I quickly pushed past him to my locker.

"Cute…that would explain his actions the other night" I heard him say when I looked at him he was sitting on one of the chairs next to the table we used to eat our lunch or dinner on, picking up the roses that Jake gave me, then looking back up to me. God what was it about those emerald eyes that shook me to the core.

"Nah it's just a joke he plays on Valentine's Day each year, if either one of us have a Valentine" I say putting the hell fire shoes away and to put back on my nice save black ones.

"That seems a little cruel, to use the holiday of love as nothing but a joke…don't you believe in love, Bella." He asked placing the flowers back on the table. My heart was racing a mile a minute, why was he asking that I mean how do I answer that without being totally beet red.

With my body still facing the locker I tried to calmly speak, "I do, but when it comes down to dating guys who are complete morons and then telling them that I get hit on about 30 times a night at my job, they somehow start to think that since I get hit on a lot that I take everyone of them up on their offers, and we end up getting into a big fight with me trying to defend myself agents the guy saying I'm cheating on him. It's just really gotten to a point where I don't want to be with anyone anymore." I turned back around to see Edward staring right at me listening to every word coming out of me "what?"

He got out of his chair and walked over to me in a very smooth way that I never ever though a person could do. I took steps back until my back hit the closed lockers, what was he doing…oh god this is so not the time for me to be totally turned on and having my weird work sex fantasy playing in my head…damn romance novels under my bed…thank god my dad, Charlie, didn't do anything but eat, sleep, work, and watch football and left all the house work to me, which made it a hell of a lot easier getting away with having them…god I can just see his face if he picked up one…utter discussed.

Edward cupped my face in his hands…god I couldn't look directly at him; it would be like looking into the sun I'd go blind. He slid his face next to mine until his lips where close enough to my ear to make me go crazy just as he breathed.

"Bella…don't give up so easy on love…you never know where you'll find it." As he pulled back I wanted to melt into a big giant blob of lust. His voice was so low and hot that if a part of my mind was not still in functioning order I would have tackled him to the ground and done things to him I've only read about in books…but that voice in the back of my head was a life and job saver, cause I know if Jake walked in on us two things would happen. 1. Police would be called agents Edward. 2. My job would be over.

"well I better go back out there to check on that idiot brother of mine and make sure he's not mounting Rosalie on a bar stool." He said with a laugh opening the door and leaving me alone in the back room sliding down the locker to the ground with goose bumps up and down my body.

"Bella…are you o.k. girly" I heard Alice's light happy voice say entering the break room. I looked up at her to see she had a big grin on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine…just had a meaningful talk with Edward that it just blew me away" I said grabbing her hand to get off the floor.

"Are you sure you didn't _blow_ him away?" Alice said with a little laugh running away from me as I tried to kick her.

"God Alice really you have to go there, you and Jaz need to get together so I don't have to deal with all your sexual puns" I said walking out the break room with her on the back of my heels.

Just as we passed the kitchen door where Jaz was "Oh come on Bella you know the saying right 'Everything is bigger in Texas'"she said just loud enough to get right though the door and make Jaz laugh.

"Yeah Alice I'm sure you know all about that with your mistaken trips to the men's room after closing huh" I said getting my orders from the kitchen and walking to the tables.

I tried to look for Edward and Emmett, but couldn't see them over all the people in the bar, great this is going to be a long night…god I hope the tips are good, because I'm going to need to buy a first aid kit for the burns I got from Edward breath.

* * *

Closing

* * *

EPOV

Sitting around watching the girl you have a crush on being hit on and having her butt pinched by dirty old men is not an easy effort…every time I saw their hands head to her perfectly round bottom I felt the need to go up to those men and break every one of those fingers in two places just to make sure as they healed it would put them through hell.

"Eddie chill you look like you're about to bust a nut." Emmett said with a beer in his hand, I think this was is 3rd which surprised me…guess he wants to get laid tonight by Rose and well let's put it this way she is way too high and mighty to be screwing a guy then having to see the guy 10 minutes later barfing his brains out.

"I'm fine Emm" I say though gritted teeth locked jaw. I didn't have an anger problem but this was taking a lot for me not to get out of my seat and kidnap Bella and make her my own personal waitress.

As the last two customers left I saw the noticeable difference in Bella's body language, she was more relaxed she kept taking in deep breaths, my guess to feel the now fresh air in the bar. She made her way over to the Jukebox pressing a few buttons to gain master lock over it, she flipped though a few songs before she found the one she was looking for which put a smile on her face. She needs to keep that smile on her face more often.

As the song started to play I recognized the song right away, Spin Doctors – Two Princes, one of my favorites of all time. She made her way to the tables and started cleaning them to the beat of the song swaying her head to the left and right tossing her beautiful brown hair, she moved her shoulders and hips so skillfully, she was feeling the song, and I wanted to feel those hips dancing agents me.

"Eddie, why don't you just take her into the back of the bar have a little fun, you're boner's going to flip the damn table and spill my beer…or maybe that's what you want to have her bent over and cleaning it with her butt right in your face teasing you…god just go to the bathroom and rub one out in the stale" I look at Emmett with the most hateful look I've ever given him, how dare he say such a thing…even though it was true my mind reeled at that image.

"I'm going to talk to Jaz, I can't be around you and your drunken horny mind…you going to spend the night with Rose?" I asked Emmett getting out of my chair heading over to the kitchen…which was not my final stop.

"If all goes as planned" he yelled

As I passed Bella I noticed her wiggling hips nearly stopped completely as she raised her head and smiled at me, glad she was happy I was still here but right now I couldn't stop to talk to her else she would notice little Eddie was also happy to see her as well. I smiled back at her raising my hand in a wave.

As I made it to the kitchen door I looked back to see Emmett exiting the front door with Rosalie on his arm fussing over him like she always did, to be honest it made me sick…but I was too turned on by Bella to even care in the slightest. I walked past the kitchen door and into the break room making sure there was no one in the back, I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door…no answer perfect.

I stepped into the empty bathroom, which was actually nice for once, closed the door behind me and locked it to make sure no one, more so a certain brown haired angel, didn't interrupt me. I went over to the sink and splashed some water on my face, god she made me hot under the collar. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans releasing the pressure that had been building up. Damn I was rock hard…I'd never been this hard before in my life, what the hell does Bella do to me.

I closed my eyes and imagined Bella…in her small waitress outfit kneeling in front of me with her big almond eyes looking at me with scared lust as she put her hands around my cock. A hiss escaped from my lips.

"Edward did I make you this way?" she asked with her beautiful pouting lips as she started to stroke.

"Since the first day I met you…if I spend too much time thinking about you…god ahh" I moan as she slipped her mouth around the top teasing it with her tongue, then taking it in all the way sucking with all her might.

I pumped and pumped panting out curses to god and to that vixen that made me like this, how the hell was I suppose to be around her if she did this to be just by thinking of her. I gritted my teeth and hissed out her name as I came. I knew this would not be the last time tonight that I would be doing this, this barely relieved me of my thirst for Bella, but enough to where I could walk passed anyone and them not notice a thing, let's just hope it works with Bella.

I heard a light knock on the door fallowed by a "Is anyone in there I really need to change." God it was Bella's voice. I quickly zipped and buttoned up my pants, flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

I opened the door to find a very surprised Bella looking at me, "Edward…why are you back here in this bathroom?" she asked, guess I couldn't use this one.

"The other had someone using it." I said quickly trying to get past her without making skin contact; if I did I know I would be messing up my favorite pair of jeans.

"Oh huh I thought all the customers went home" she said entering the bathroom with her bag in her hands

"I think it was Jaz…you know didn't want to walk in on that. And who knows Alice could have been in there I haven't seen that little pixie in a couple." 'Reminder to self talk to Jaz about covering my ass.' I thought to myself.

"Well I better head out of here don't want Jacob to come back and kick me out. I guess I'll see you out there in a little bit" I said walking out the break room doors. Alright so that is the last time I'll ever do that here, don't want to mistake imagination Bella for the real one.

_There you all go I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait to write the next one. So yeah I'll see you all next month with a new chapter._

_TBC……_


	6. Author Note

Hey everyone I wanted to put this up because yes I know I'm late with updating the stories, and I owe all my new readers an explanation. I'm a college student and am very busy, not to mention I'm having some family issues so they will be a little late or may not come for a couple months like before. I'm very sorry I do love writing but I need to focus where most of my money is going to right now and that's towards my education, I'm not giving up writing them again it's just I have more important things. I love you all!


End file.
